


Close Your Eyes

by haworthia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e23 My Brother's Keeper, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haworthia/pseuds/haworthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam的生命和爱情仿如回光返照，钨丝重燃。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

彼时彼刻他忽然想起许多不相关的事物和情绪来，像世人常说的“回忆如幻灯片一幕幕放映”。6岁是他记忆的开始，被抱在另一双小手中，膝盖上的童话故事有线条卷曲繁复精妙的插画，手腕上系着橡皮管，血管和皮肤的温度被冰冷的酒精带走。有个声音说，闭上你的眼睛，这不疼。

17岁的时候，他被按在老爷车的后座，四周的车体被高温融化，随着稀薄的空气一起被他的呼吸吐纳引到身边，如夏夜傍晚的阵雨云，朝他压来。他渐渐窒息在栗子花一般的味道里，并不明白4月为什么会这么热。他什么都不能做，除了光脚踩在滚烫的沥青地面上撑起下半身好让他的兄弟脱下他的牛仔裤，紧紧抓住自己的髋骨。他的脑子里大声尖叫他兄弟的名字，一秒前他们彷如仍可相安无事一秒后他的脑子里突然充满了一个名字就像是他的哥哥寄生在他的心脏里，而接下来的一秒他要从内部撑开他直到他的心脏变成薄薄的一张皮而后像气球一般爆裂。

闭上你的眼睛，不要那样看我。那个人嗓音含糊，把手指按在他的眼睑上。

他抓着他兄弟的肩膀，耳朵嗡嗡作响，不需要仰头便可以看着星星。他想说自己什么都看不见，他无需闭上眼睛，但当他闭上眼睛，却又能看见漫天繁星。

30岁的时候，没有人和他说闭上眼睛，但是他努力说服自己不要看。尸体比活人更沉，他满身血污精疲力竭，最终才能坐下来为自己倒了一杯酒。这杯酒像是庆祝世界终结，他想起三十年来的人生是否一场既定的命运，如同自行车链条或者烘干筒在自转的地球上绕圈运作。他们始终回到原点，从无处来去往无处。他爱那个人爱得就要死了，最好一早便在他的连声指责中死去才不辜负曾经的爱意。

31岁的时候他没有闭上眼睛。他抬头看着他的兄弟，眼泪卡在睫毛之间，句子卡在冰凉齿缝后。他脑子里有个声音大过他流泪的声音，大过他兄弟让他闭着眼睛的声音。他想告诉他，像你不惧怕毁灭与孤独一样，我也不怕你，毕竟手刃爱人是件隆重善举。

END


End file.
